Fairy Tail-The Secret of Hidden
by Emojimojo
Summary: Fairy Tail's new adventure begins when mysterious figures show up and try to capture the Water Dragon Slayer. More adventure continues to unravel when a hidden city is seen through two necklaces. What secret could this city hold and why does the darkness want it? Follow Fairy Tail's new generation of mages on their grand adventure of solving the secret of this hidden city.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's been a while I know! I just kinda lost the motivation to write something :P But this is a new story I'm working on with a friend who doesn't have an account for this website. But she wanted me to share it here and I am. We hope you enjoy this fanfic of Fairy Tail's new generation's adventures! Let us know what you think in the comments below! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 1-A Good Day Gone Bad**

 ** _*It's always when things seem to be forever sunny that the clouds come rolling in.*_**

It was another quiet, sunny, and peaceful day in Magnolia. Everyone went along with their daily routine. Some civilians were shopping in the markets, others were at the park with young children, and some were just roaming around, enjoying the quietness of things. Yet, there was one disturbance in this gentle town. And of course everyone knows it was Fairy Tail. Their casual brawl and ruckus was enough to be heard the next town over but everyone could only smile since it was the norm. If they _didn't_ act like that, then things would be considered a problem.

Inside the guild, a young woman with long blue hair and light blue eyes had her mind focused on the job request board while her weapon, a long spear, rested at her side.

"Hey K, you lookin' for some hotties?" Shuuko, the Territory and Time mage of Fairy Tail teased Kaira with Lucas, her partner in crime.

Kaira, the blue-headed Water Dragon Slayer, replied while staring at the board, "If you are interested in those things, you two go get a room." Both Shuuko and Lucas turned beet red and began stuttering while taking measurable steps away from each other.

Kaira smirked then focused on the job board in front of her. She was looking to see which job she could do. She was feeling bored and wanted to get out. After all, you can't keep a Dragon locked up now can you?

"Hm, which one to do. Oh, this one looks perfect!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a paper off the board and ran to the counter top. "I'll take this one!" she told Maika(Just using random names here. Hope you don't mind), their bar maid.

"Sure thing K. I'll let the guild master know," she answered as she took the paper. Kaira smiled and looked around for her team mate, Robin.

"Robin, let's go on a job!" she exclaimed as she ran towards her friend and dodged a flying chair.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Robin as she jumped off a table and stood beside Kaira.

"It's nothing major but enough for some action. There's this rogue band of thieves that have been stealing and committing murders all over. They're now here in Magnolia so let's go," she answered as she stomped out of the guild. Robin grinned and followed.

"This should be fun," she said as she followed along.

"Tch, that was so easy," Kaira complained as she dragged her weapon behind her. Robin sweat dropped and forced a smile. "It wasn't even enough to break the peace here," she mumbled.

"Well, what do you expect? You are too strong. You didn't need my help at all," Robin tried to reason. "And of course not. Everything major was taken care of long before we were born," she added.

Kaira pouted then sighed. "Yeah well…" she trailed off.

"Ya know K? I feel—" began Robin when a chilly wind blew around them. Kaira stood up straighter and tightened her hold on her weapon just as a yell was heard echoing in the once quiet streets of Magnolia.

"Finally," whispered Kaira as she took off running in that direction with Robin hot on her heels.

 **Alright, this is chapter 1. It's kinda short I know and I'm sorry. But this is the start of story. Future chapters are going to be longer so hang tight until then please. Thanks. Also, thanks for reading! Comment below what you thought of this chapter! I'd love to read them and share them with the co-owner of this story. :) Anyway, see you in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. Back with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed that last one. Now please enjoy this one!**

Chapter 2-The Meeting and the Challenge

 ** _*An encounter is never to be overlooked. You never know when you'll see them again*_**

"K-Kaira wait!" exclaimed Robin as she chased after her blue haired friend. Why was she so excited? It was probably a civilian who was being robbed or something. However, she had a feeling something else was at play. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling but she couldn't say it was a good one either. She groaned and pushed her green hair back as she ran faster after Kaira.

Her large purple eye, since her other one was covered by a bandage, scanned the area. When Kaira was in this mode, she closed off every other sense, rarely keeping her hearing and seeing intact, and just focused on her fighting. It was then up to Robin to be her eyes and ears. That's why they worked in harmony.

Robin bit her lip as she watched Kaira run farther and farther away from her. "This is not going to work," she whispered as she slowed to a stop. Kaira was a lot faster and stronger than her. Robin was often times left behind but that is why she worked on her Great Tree magic.

She caught her breath then jogged to a nearby plant and rested her hand on it. She closed her eyes and felt emotions pile in her. She sensed the plant's emotion which was at unease because something startled it by sailing past it at a high speed. Kaira barely saw the flash of blue head north.

"Thanks," she whispered as she jumped up on a nearby cart and up a roof. "Sorry!" she exclaimed down to the poor man who was throwing curses up at her. She then ran along the roof till she found Kaira's blue hair sailing past her shoulders.

"Kaira!" she shouted as she continued sprinting. However, Kaira did not hear her. She had on a mischievous grin on her face while she dragged her weapon at her side. Robin cried internally. She was not good at this. She was feeling stressed out. Didn't Kaira remember how sensitive Robin was at being left alone and behind?

She finally jumped off the roofs and trailed behind Kaira again. This time she wasn't going to be left behind. She pushed herself to run faster until she finally was caught up to Kaira.

Robin strained to run while reaching out to catch Kaira. "P-please wait!" she stammered as she tried to breathe. She finally succeeded in stopping her by pulling on her shirt. Together, they fell forward.

"Robin, what the heck was that for?!" demanded Kaira as a deadly flash of dark blue grew in her eyes. Robin began sweating and feeling nervous.

"Y-you…you can't just g-go like that. W-what if it was a mild robbery?" stammered the poor green haired girl. Kaira rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that's what it is?" demanded Kaira.

Before Robin can get an answer, the same yell was heard again. This time, they heard the word 'help'.

"Come on let's go!" shouted Kaira as she stood up, helped Robin, and took off running again. Robin was getting frustrated. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and frowned.

"Fine. You want action that much, go for it. I won't stop you. But don't say I didn't warn you," she mumbled as she followed behind.

They continued running along rooftops when suddenly, Kaira began to hear a rough conversation going on.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?! I don't need this crap!" Kaira strained her ears to hear that. It sounded like a male struggling. What the heck was going on?

 _I need to hurry up,_ she thought as she ran faster and faster on the roof. She had ditched the ground a mile or so back. Action was finally happening. How she has waited for this. She continued running till she arrived at an alley. There were two shadows but she was able to make them out somewhat.

One was a big, bulky male with shaggy black hair and a chest length beard. He had piercings on his eye lids and lips. Kaira had to make a face at this. The other dude had spiky black hair, ocean blue eyes, from what she could tell, and a couple of piercings in both ears. However, she couldn't really see any other distinctive things about him. She wasn't sure if he was young or old. The smaller guy was in a headlock position while the burly man squeezed.

"Hey!" she shouted as she jumped from the roof and several yards away from them. Her weapon made a dent in the ground. Both males turned to face her, the small dude looking pretty comical compared to the bigger one.

She grinned as she looked at them both. "Someone called for help?" she asked. That's when all heck broke loose.

"Get outta here girl!" shouted the small dude as the big guy threw him aside.

"Well what have we here? A pretty little gal who got some goods on her," Shaggy told her. Kaira made a face of disgust as she twirled her sharp tool around.

"Don't even think about it," she said darkly as she continued twirling her 'toy' as she called it.

Shaggy, the name she is calling the burly man for now, walked forward while licking his lips. "A little girl like you shouldn't be out here alone. Things could get…rough," he continued as if he didn't hear her.

"Get out of here Cerulean!" exclaimed the scrawny boy who sounded like a guy around her age.

"That ain't my name," she hissed as she focused on Shaggy. "You better make this fun for me," she told him as she lunged forward. He began cackling as he sidestepped her but then he stopped and froze. Then he began coughing up blood while clutching his stomach and kneeling to the floor.

"Are you kidding me? That's all?" cried Kaira as she leaned on her weapon. She 'tsked' under her breath. "What a waste. The sheriff, or even a granny, could've taken care of you," she mumbled as she began walking into the light.

Just then Robin popped down next to her, panting. "Oh hey Robin. Everything's done. It was too easy. Now let's go eat. I'm starving," Kaira said as she began walking away. Then she looked over her shoulder at Robin who just stood there, panting. "By the way, where were you?" she asked as she stared confused at her friend. "This guy was really easy to take down but what if he wasn't?" she added. Robin just stared at her while trying to control her temper. Kaira's dense nature always made her frustrated.

"You…seriously are asking that?" she asked as she stared with disbelief at the Water Dragon Slayer. Kaira blinked once.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice called out. Both girls whipped their head to the side. There, in the light, stood a boy their age with spiky black hair, blue eyes—just like what Kaira noticed—and a piercing on one ear while the other had two. He looked scrawny but he had muscles. He had on a tattered light green shirt and bloodied brown pants. His arm appeared injured but not so much.

"Um, thank you so much for saving me. He totally caught me off guard and I didn't have time to counterattack," he said. Kaira just stared at him, feeling a strange sensation course through her stomach but she brushed it off, thinking she was getting hungry again. Which reminded her…why was she still here?

"You're welcome. How you didn't stand a chance to such a weakling is beyond me though. Anyway, take care," she said as she began leaving.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as he ran forward and grabbed her arm. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kaira," she answered as she looked at his arm then at him.

He gave her a smirk, let go, and put his hand out. "My name's Amon. Nice to meet you Kaira," the guy now known as Amon said. Kaira stared at it and shook it once.

"Likewise. Now I gotta go. Let's go Robin. We gotta inform master that it was successful, but we gotta stop somewhere to eat," Kaira said as she began leaving.

"Are you guys from Fairy Tail?" asked Amon as he stared at Kaira's arm, the back part of her arm between her elbow and wrist. Robin turned around and bit her lower lip while casting her gaze down, a habit she always did when she was extremely shy and nervous.

"What's it to you?" demanded Kaira as she hid her arm behind her back. She was no ashamed of her Fairy Tail guild mark, which was black and in that spot, but she didn't know who this Amon guy was and if he can be trusted.

"Well, you see, I kinda wanna join that guild. It's the number one guild in _all_ of Fiore and I heard only the _best_ are in there," Amon said while laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You heard correctly. _Only_ the best can join but you can't so much as defeat a measly robber," she sneered as she thrust her weapon over her shoulders. She turned on her heels and began marching away when she felt her feet freeze in place. "What?" she whispered as she tried to break free.

She whirled her head to face Amon who smirked. "What's wrong?" he asked as he faked innocence.

"What are you doing?" she demanded as she continued struggling.

"Proving to you that I was truly caught off guard," he answered. She glared at him and raised a hand to stop Robin who had taken a step forward.

"No. Allow me," she whispered. "Just…wait at the side okay?" she added. Robin nodded. Then Kaira faced Amon again. "Alright…Amon. If it's a challenge you want, then a challenge you shall get," she told him.

"What are the rules?" he asked.

"Not much. You can use whatever you'd like. No cheating of course but you can use your _strongest_ magic," she answered.

"The prize?" he asked yet again.

"There's only going to be a prize for you. If you win, you can join Fairy Tail. If not, well, kiss your dreams bye-bye because I won't let you step even a meter near our guild," she answered.

"You are the cocky one aren't you?" he told her smiling. She smirked.

"I have every right to be," she told him. Then she gave a large grin and focused on her bottom half of her body to become liquid. She watched as his eyes widened. She felt the force loosing around her until she was able to move freely. By this time, though, she was well away from that spot. She then refocused her mind to make her have legs again.

"Well, let's get started now, shall we?" she asked as she impaled her spear in the ground.

 **Oh dear. What's going to happen now? Who will win? Kaira or Amon? And what do you think is going to happen? Let me know! Anyway, thanks for reading! See you in next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm back again with a new chapter! I plan on updating once every week so just be on the lookout for it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3-The First Person to Put a Scratch On Her

 ** _*Life is full of unexpected things; unexpected people and unexpected turn of events.*_**

Robin sighed as she watched Kaira fight with that Amon guy. He seemed pretty strong but not enough to join Fairy Tail on Kaira's watch. This was totally unfair to the poor guy. "And he seems to have some potential. Oh well, Sabertooth or even Lamia Scale could accept him," she whispered as she leaned forward on the roof and kept her chin in her palm.

Meanwhile, Kaira stifled a yawn as she swung her weapon around. "This is a waste for Aquamarine," she mumbled as she side stepped an attack from Amon. Then she thrust her weapon, Aquamarine, forward and gave a small cut on Amon's bicep. He winced and jumped back.

"Why aren't you using your magic?" he asked as he regained his breathing.

"I could ask the same thing," she shot back. "Plus I don't need to. I can easily smoke you with my trusty weapon right here," she added with a smirk as she twirled Aquamarine around.

He frowned. "I'm gonna do something about that cocky behavior of yours," he mumbled.

Kaira grinned. "I don't think a weakling like you can," she answered loudly. His eyebrows shot up in shock but then he gnashed his teeth together.

"I'll make you eat those words," he hissed as he ran forward. Kaira smirked as she let him come. Just when he was about to land a punch on her face, she ducked and used the butt of her weapon to reside in his gut.

He began coughing and hacking while Kaira watched amused. "You seriously think you can join Fairy Tail in the pathetic state you're in right now?" she asked as she leaned on Aquamarine.

Amon got his breathing back to control while he wiped blood from his mouth. He then analyzed her stance. She was loose and acting like this wasn't a duel or even a slight challenge. She acted like he wasn't even worth the time. That was a huge insult to him so he was going to prove her wrong. He was going to get serious now. Time to use his magic. She'd regret it alright.

"Very well then, Kaira. I'll show you what I can do," he told her as he straightened up. He closed his eyes and focused on the gravity around them.

He focused on loosening the gravity on rocks and tightening the gravity around her. _But,_ he thought as he looked at her. _She will sense what I'm doing. She's strong, even without using her magic. If I move carelessly, I may fail. So I have to catch her off guard,_ he finished as he began circling around her.

"So, you truly think you will win?" he asked. He was trying to buy time and learn some more about her while ever so slowly, he increased the gravity around her.

"Of course. I'm unbeatable," she told him with a shrug. He continued what he was doing.

"And why is that? Didn't anyone tell you that cockiness is like pride, and that pride comes before a fall?" he asked with a raised brow. She smirked.

"Yeah, okay. Now, didn't you say you were serious? If so, hit me with your best shot," she said as she raised her weapon over her head. She then gasped as it fell down. "What?" she asked again. Just then she felt herself being pushed to the ground.

She looked up and saw Amon smirking. Then she looked at Robin whose eyes widened. She 'tsked' and forced herself to stand which was a little difficult. But she was able to do it.

"Not bad. Looks like you are a Gravity Mage," she said. He grinned. "Well, let's do this now," she added. Then she closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Hidden Mist of the Water Dragon," she whispered so he couldn't hear. Mist began rolling in from the floor and going upwards. Amon was confused and frowned while looking around.

Robin leaned forward, placing both hands to her side while she gasped. "Is she really using her magic now?!" she exclaimed. Then she looked around and saw they were drawing some attention. "Darn, I gotta keep them out of the way. They'll get hurt if she's not careful," she added as she stood up then jumped down. Then she began talking to them to leave the perimeter and go back to their homes. There was nothing to see here.

"What's with this mist?" asked Amon as he swatted at it. Kaira smirked as she increased it to the point where she could barely be seen. That's when she attacked.

She used her spear to slice at him. She managed to leave a few cuts until she froze in place. "Not again," she groaned as she tried to break free.

"Finally gotcha. Man that took a while," she heard him say. Then she felt the ground rumble under her and she saw shadows lift in the air.

"What the heck?" she whispered in shock as she watched them gather together. Then she looked down and saw she landed on a spot marked with an 'x'. This was so not happening. He couldn't have seen this coming, could he?

"Pellets of Earth," she heard him say. Just then, the shadows began rushing at her. She gasped and began dodging them as best as she could.

"Aquamarine!" she exclaimed as she used her spear to gather the mist around her. "Water Barrier of the Water Dragon!" she added as she continued twirling her weapon around her, forming a perfect water dome around her.

All the rocks bounced off the water barrier and fell on the floor with a clatter. When they stopped, she liquefied her feet and broke free yet again from the gravity prison. Then she glared at Amon and advanced towards him.

"Pretty bold move Amon, I'll give you that," she told him as her water barrier fell down. He just stared at her with a smirk.

"You're pretty fast using that barrier. What magic is that?" he asked. She was going to answer when she felt something trickle down her cheek. She frowned and brought her finger tips to her cheek. She rubbed the spot where she felt the liquid then pulled her hand back. Her eyes widened when she saw blood.

Then she looked up at Amon who was smirking. "Told ya pride comes before a fall. I just put a scratch on you," he told her.

Robin watched with amazement. "The first person to ever put a scratch on her," she whispered as she stood frozen in spot, not because of Amon, but because she was too shocked to do anything else.

"You…" began Kaira but then she trailed off. Her head bent down and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Uh-oh," whispered Robin as she took several steps back. The air around Kaira began darkening and growing colder and harsher. Amon frowned. Then he heard a growl come from deep in her chest and he gulped.

What was she? What was she doing? What was going to happen now? Was it that big of a deal to scratch her? It was her own fault for not paying attention.

"Cyclone Blast of the Water Dragon," she said loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened considerably just as she raised her hand with the spear and shot out water from it. Just then it began spinning and circling around him. It was freezing and sharp and began cutting him and chocking him with the amount of water entering his mouth.

"I give! I give!" he shouted as he tried to suppress it with his gravity magic but it wasn't working.

"Kaira! Stop! You'll kill him!" exclaimed Robin as she fought the force of the wind the cyclone was making.

Kaira frowned and waited a couple of seconds before putting her weapon down, efficiently stopping the mini hurricane.

Amon fell forward on his knees while he coughed up water. Kaira watched him with a frown. He was the first person to ever harm her in some way. _Who is he?_ She wondered as she stared at him.

After he coughed up all the water, he looked up at her breathing. "So…you're a—" he began but was cut off when she turned her back to him.

"Congratulations. You may join Fairy Tail," she told him briskly as she began walking away. Amon stared after her with his mouth open wide.

"But…but I didn't win," he told her.

"You have potential. You were the first and only person who was able to scratch me. You…you are strong," she answered without looking at him. "Let's go Robin. I'm starving," she added as she walked away.

Both Robin and Amon stared after her. "She just…acknowledged you," Robin said in awe. Amon stared at her.

"Is that good?" he asked. Robin looked up at him and nodded.

"She never acknowledges others. Only those of the guild. Any outsiders…never," she answered. Then she took off running after Kaira.

Amon just stared at them and felt his lips twitch upwards. "First mission; accomplished. She has become less conceited," he whispered after a few seconds of silence. Then he got up and walked in the opposite direction to clean up.

 **Alrighty! This is the end of chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews on your opinion/s. Also, if you enjoyed it, give this story a follow/favorite. ^.^ Whale, till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Welcome to Fairy Tail, Our Family

 ** _*Even when you lose, you win*_**

"Hey, Robin. Where's K?" asked Shuuko as she flicked her red hair back over her shoulder.

"Oh, um… she's still at home sleeping," answered Robin with some hesitance in her voice.

"Seriously? Why?" asked Lucas as he popped his head in front of Shuuko. Shuuko growled and bopped him on the head.

"Stay on your side," she hissed as she watched him rub his head.

"Meanie," he pouted as he stuck his tongue out childishly. Shuuko just rolled her eyes. Then she faced Robin again.

"Why is she sleeping in?" she asked as she then began fingering the ring hanging around her neck. Robin never really understood what it meant for her. After all, Robin was still pretty new to the group.

"Um, yesterday, we um, were out on our job and um, we heard someone cry for help so we um…went to go and help. Um—" she began when Lucas shut her up.

"Stop saying 'um'. It's _really_ annoying," he told her. Shuuko began fuming so she stood up and launched a kick to his side.

"Shut up jerk!" she shouted as she huffed and sat down. "I'm sorry Robin. Please continue," she added as she fixed her yellow dress.

"Well, the person we saved wanted to join Fairy Tail but knowing Kaira, she fought him. He challenged her first though," Robin answered.

"Poor boy. So, what happened?" asked Shuuko as she played with her necklace again.

"Well, he pushed Kaira to use her magic instead of just Aquamarine," she said.

"What?!" exclaimed both Shuuko and Lucas who was up again. That caught everyone's attention.

"What's going on? Are you talking about Kaira?" asked one person.

"Yeah! Apparently a guy challenged her to a duel and he was able to make her use her magic!" exclaimed Shuuko as she slammed her hand on the bar top.

"What?!" one person exclaimed.

"Which one did she use?!" shouted another.

"Who was the guy?!" another said.

Robin began getting nervous but also upset because she kept getting interrupted. "Everyone shut up and let me finish!" she shouted. Everyone immediately shut up afterwards. They never heard her scream like that before. Or…it rarely happened. And when it did…

"Okay, anyway. This guy, Amon, wanted to join Fairy Tail but Kaira wouldn't have it. She said that if a guy like him couldn't take care of a weak robber, then he had no business to be in Fairy Tail, the strongest guild. He challenged her saying it was only because he was caught off guard so she took it. They fought but he ended up making her use her magic and also…" she paused and waited for everyone to get the suspenseful feeling. Despite how she looks and acts, she enjoys having people on edge sometimes.

"And?" Lucas urged. Robin glared at him, making him gulp.

"And let's just say he was able to put a scratch on her and make her use the Hidden Mist and the Cyclone Blast," she finished. Everyone gasped and began talking to each other in loud murmurs.

"This Amon guy was able to cut her and make her use those two attacks?" one person said.

"No way. I want to meet this Amon guy now," another said.

"No one has ever harmed her. They couldn't," another voice chimed in.

Just then, the guild doors were thrown open and Kaira came in, rubbing her eyes and trailing her spear behind her.

"Mornin'," she said as she yawned.

"Hey Kaira! Is it true that you got harmed yesterday?" Cail, a minor mage from Fairy Tail asked.

Kaira frowned and instinctively touched her cheek were a healing scar resided. "Oh gosh it's true! Kaira got her butt kick, Kaira got her butt kicked!" sang Lucas as he laughed.

Shuuko joined in and laughed at her. "Miss Bullet Proof ain't so bullet proof no more," she laughed as she locked her elbow with Lucas and danced around Kaira. Kaira's vein popped out and she pulled Shuuko from the collar.

"What did you say Tick-Tock?" she hissed as she head butted her.

"You heard me Water Brain," Shuuko shot back as she pushed just as much force to Kaira as she did to her.

"Why I outta—" began Kaira when Lucas joined in.

"Now, now ladies," he said but he didn't get any farther than that because both girls punched him in the face and sent him flying to the opposite wall.

"Stay outta this!" they shouted together. Then they glared at each other and were going to throw punches at each other when Robin separated them.

"Stop fighting you two!" she shouted in a scary tone. "If you don't I'll bind you up in plants and make them feel _very_ uncomfortable," she threatened as she let a dark aura seep through her.

Both girls gulped, even Kaira because it was rare for Robin to be this scary, and they backed off.

"I'm going for a walk," Kaira mumbled as she walked out of the guild. She threw her spear over her shoulders and walked around Magnolia, just looking around.

Just then, she smelled a very familiar scent. "Amon?" she whispered as she began looking around. That's when she saw him walking around aimlessly, occasionally kicking a pebble and keeping it suspended in the air for a couple of seconds before letting it fall.

"Amon!" she exclaimed as she jogged up to him. He looked up surprised at first then he grinned.

"Yo Kaira. What's up?" he asked. Then he smirked and added, "Nice scar."

Kaira glared and growled a bit at him but decided to ignore it. "Just walking around. Needed a breather from the guild," she answered. "What about you?"

"I was actually on my way there. You said I can join right?" he asked.

"Oh…right. You are pretty good. I'm still confused by how you were able to get me," she told him as they began walking towards Fairy Tail.

"Well, I knew you would use your powers eventually so I came up with a whole bunch of different ways to lure you to a certain spot. I actually wasn't expecting the whole mist thing. It came out of nowhere but it helped," he answered.

"You _do_ know I made the mist right?" Kaira told him with a dead pan look on her face.

"Eh? You did?!" he exclaimed as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You didn't figure that out?" she asked with disbelief written on her face.

"Well…" he trailed off laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "What magic is that then? What kind of mage are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Water Dragon Slayer," Kaira stated proudly while she lifted her head upwards with pride. Amon rolled his eyes and elbowed her in the side.

"You have no right to feel proud since I harmed you," he told her. She glared up at him.

"Shut up! You got lucky! And plus I wasn't using my full potential," she fought back with a pout. He laughed and blushed a little as he watched her.

It was his second time seeing her, but he had to admit. She was a beauty. And well, being a guy who isn't dense, he could appreciate that. But he didn't think anything else. After all, it was his second meeting with her.

"That's what they all say but it makes you look a little pathetic," he whispered in her ear before he laughed and jogged forward a little to evade her coming punch.

"I'm gonna kill you Amon!" she shouted as she began chasing him. He laughed long and hard as he continued running towards Fairy Tail, the place he has always wanted to join.

When he finally arrived, he ran through the open door and accidently crashed into someone.

"Kya!" she exclaimed.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Amon apologized as he got up and helped the girl up. She had long red hair and clear gray colored eyes. She wore a dark yellow dress that slit at her legs, exposing her thighs, and black combat boots. She had on a gold chain with a tiny golden ring that had a small gem that looked like a raindrop for a necklace. He also noticed a yellow Fairy Tail guild mark on her thigh, visible where the dress cut.

"You better be. That hurt man," she said as she looked up. "Oh…I'm sorry," she then said as her eyes widened.

Amon was going to say something but he felt something hit his head hard and that made him stumble forward and see stars in front of him for a bit. "That was nothing compared to what I wanna do to you but…now that we're here…Welcome to Fairy Tail Amon," Kaira said as she slapped his back hard making him closer to the floor.

"This is the guy who scratched you?!" exclaimed the girl with red hair.

"Oh what a pleasure to meet you," a guy with yellow hair said as he rushed and shook his hand. His hair was spiked at the top of his head while the sides of his head were buzzed. He had brown eyes that held a mischievous glint in them.

 _Mental note; beware of this dude,_ Amon thought as he shook his hand.

"Um, thanks…" he said awkwardly.

"Everyone! This is Amon and he wants to join Fairy Tail!" shouted Kaira as she then led Amon to Jade. "Get him his guild mark please. I have some unfinished business to attend to," Kaira told her.

"First of all, the master wants to see you," Jade said in her sweet voice. Kaira sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Very well," she answered as she walked to the back.

She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in," she heard. She walked in and looked around the bright place.

"You called for me master?" she asked.

"Yes, take a seat." Kaira did as she was told and waited for the master to turn around. When that was done, Kaira stared into the warm brown eyes of their master.

Her once pink hair was now stained grey but she still looked as young as ever. "Master Nashi, what's wrong?" asked Kaira.

"I hear you were successful in your mission but you got in a duel with a person," the master said with a stern look.

"Oh, haha, about that…" began Kaira while she laughed nervously and looked around the room.

"Kaira, I know you are a Dragon Slayer and as a fellow Dragon Slayer, I can tell you it's pretty hard to stay out of trouble, but you have to understand that it's not good what you did. What if it hadn't been a mage but just someone who wanted to act tough? You could have harmed him," Nashi said as she stood up and began pacing the room.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Although, I only started to use my magic when he used his. Plus, we have a new member now and he seems promising," Kaira stated with a grin. Nashi looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, well I'm sure he is. Why don't you introduce me to him?" Nashi said as she led Kaira out of the office. Kaira nodded and walked in the middle of the guild.

She began looking for Amon but he found her first. "Kaira look! I finally got a Fairy Tail mark!" he exclaimed as he showed her his neck. There, on the right side of his neck, near his shoulder blade, was a white guild mark.

Nashi gasped next to Kaira and Kaira looked at her confused. There, in the guild master's eyes, was tears and she had her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong master?" she asked. Nashi looked at them both and shook her head smiling.

"Nothing. I just…remembered something. Anyway, you must be the new member. Welcome to Fairy Tail. We are so pleased that you wanted to join us," Nashi said as she shook Amon's hand. "My name is Nashi Fullbuster and I'm the master of this guild," Nashi added.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name's Amon Saeki," Amon said. "Say, why is Fairy Tail called Fairy Tail though? It was the one question I always wanted to ask if I got the chance," he said.

Nashi chuckled then looked up at the ceiling. "Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. It's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. That is Fairy Tail or so said the third and sixth guild master," she answered as a look of peace and sadness flashed across her face.

Everything seemed to quiet down as those words reached everyone's ears. Then Nashi shook her head and looked around. "Well this is unusual. Where's the liveliness?" she asked loudly. That's when everyone snapped out of that little trance and got back to normal.

"Anyway, thank you for joining our family. Kaira will show you around, won't you?" Nashi asked as she gave a look to Kaira. Kaira gulped and nodded.

"Of course master. I wouldn't have it any other way," she answered with a nervous laugh. Nashi smirked and walked away. Kaira gave a sigh of relief. "Man, even though she is the sweetest thing ever, she can be so scary it's not even funny," Kaira said as she sat down at the nearest table. Amon joined her.

"She looks really familiar," Amon said as he watched everyone.

"She is the daughter and daughter-in-law of some very popular mages during their time here at Fairy Tail," Kaira answered as she beckoned Jade over.

"Iced water please," she said. Jade nodded and smiled then left.

"Whose?" asked Amon.

"The daughter of Natsu Dragneel and the wife of Gray Fullbuster's son," she answered just as Jade brought her drink.

 **Alright guys. That's it for this chapter. I know it came a little late so I apologize. But I do hope you like it. Leave reviews on your thoughts/opinions of this chapter/story. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks minna! See you in next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. SO sorry I haven't been updating recently. But I'm back again with a new chapter. This one isn't so long but don't worry. After this chapter, things will start getting interesting. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 5-More New Faces

 ** _*By knowing one person, it will lead you to know many more*_**

"So that's how it is," Amon said as he leaned back and looked at Kaira. He watched her sip her drink. She just finished with Nashi's story.

"Yup. That's how she became Fairy Tail's eighth guild master," Kaira said as she placed her now empty cup on the table top.

"That's pretty cool actually," Amon replied as he leaned forward.

"Yeah well—" Kaira began when the guild doors got kicked open and two twins came running to her .

"Kaira-nii, Kaira-nii!" they chanted as they pushed each other to get to her.

"Red, Raiko, what's going on?" demanded Kaira as she watched them.

"Well you see—," started Red, the oldest of the two. Red was a Take-Over Mage. He had red hair and bright, emerald green eyes with a pale complexion.

"We were fighting—," continued Raiko, a Sand Mage. He had dark black hair, forest green eyes, and a dark complexion. However, before they could finish, Kaira raised her fist and bopped them both on the head.

"Nii-chan?! What was _that_ for?!" demanded Raiko who pouted up at her.

"That was for fighting each other. How many times do I have to tell you, no?!" cried Kaira as she placed Red on her left side and Raiko on her right.

"He started it," pouted Red as he glared at his twin brother.

"Did not!" cried Raiko as he tried to launch himself at his brother. However, Kaira sighed and flicked their foreheads, leaving a red mark.

"Ouch!" they cried.

"Enough. It's not right for you two to fight," she told them.

"Well you fight all the time with Shuuko," they mumbled.

Kaira's expression darkened as she turned to face them. "What…was…that?" she asked in a deadly voice. They gulped as their eyes widened.

"Nothing! We won't fight anymore!" they exclaimed as they tried to hide. Kaira smirked and patted their heads.

"Good boys," she stated with a grin.

All this time, Amon was watching and felt even more amazement for this woman. She was like a big sister to them and showed it from the occasional loving glances she gave them. Even though she just beat them up, she showed her love for them. She seemed at peace around them. Who _was_ this girl?

"So, have you two been practicing your magic?" asked Kaira to the twins as they ate meat and chips that Jade prepared for them.

"Yesh," answered Raiko with his mouth full.

"I besheted( **note: bested is what he's trying to say)** him," Red then said.

"No!" exclaimed Raiko as he swallowed his food. "I bested you first!"

"In your dreams! The younger can't best the older one," Red shot back.

"Can too! And you're only older by ten seconds!" Raiko said.

"Boys," Kaira said in the tone that meant, 'shut-up-right-now-or-I'll-do-it'. They obeyed and finished their food.

Once they finished, they climbed off their seat and took off running, waving at Kaira as they disappeared in the middle of the guild.

"So, who exactly are those two boys?" asked Amon.

"They're Red and Raiko Okimasa. They're twins but as you can tell, fraternal. Red is ten seconds older than Raiko and their magic differs as well. Red is a Take-Over Mage while Raiko is a Sand Mage. Both are still getting the hang of their abilities but they are pretty strong for their age," Kaira answered with pride shining in her blue orbs as she watched them shove each other.

"I see," Amon stated. Just then, Shuuko stocked over to them.

"Say Amon, Kaira. Wanna go on a mission with me, Robin, and Lucas?" she asked as she leaned on their table.

"What kind of mission?" asked Kaira.

"Just a simple one. It's nothing too major but it isn't exactly easy. What do ya say?" she answered as she gave them the best doe eyed, innocent look she could muster.

Kaira sighed then nodded. "Fine. Let's go. Ready Amon?" she asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Really? But…I'm still new," he said as he too stood up.

Kaira rolled her eyes while Shuuko giggled. "You are part of the team now. In fact, anyone who can lay a finger on Kaira is considered a member already since it's pretty much impossible to do that," Shuuko said as she smirked in Kaira's direction. Kaira glared at her while subconsciously touching the scar on her cheek.

"So, what's the job?" asked Kaira, trying to change topic.

"Hey K, y'all going on a job?" asked a voice before Shuuko can answer. All three turned their heads to the source of the voice.

It was Jade, the bartender. She was a girl a year younger than Team Kaira with honey blonde hair up in her usual pony tail. She had crystal blue eye and a purple guild mark on her exposed left shoulder. She came to them wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Um, yeah," Kaira answered.

"Okay, I can totally watch the twins if you'd like. I know how they like to get in trouble when you're away," she said as she tossed a wet cloth over her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks Jade. That's awesome. I'll count on you then," Kaira said as she patted Jade's back. Jade grinned and nodded.

"So what's the mission?" asked Kaira as she faced Shuuko.

"We are—," Shuuko began.

 _Time Skip_

"8Island?" asked Kaira as she stared with disbelief at the restaurant in front of her. " _This_ is the mission?" she demanded as she stared at Shuuko with anger.

Shuuko laughed nervously as she looked around. "Well, I said it was simple but not simple," she stated but quickly hid behind Lucas as Kaira started to advance.

"I'm gonna kill you," Kaira hissed as she tried to catch her but Lucas blocked the path by stretching his hand out to cover Shuuko while she clutched to his shirt.

"Calm down K. If we told you, you wouldn't have come. Master Nashi also said this would be a good idea for you. You need to learn self control and this job is perfect for that. _And_ , we get to get a free meal if we do a good job," he said as he grinned and licked his lips. Kaira made a face then scoffed.

"Fine. Let's get this over and done with. I'll _show_ you guys I don't need self control," she answered as she marched into the building. Everyone else sweat dropped, but they followed behind her.

"Things aren't going to end well, are they?" asked Amon as he followed behind.

 **And here's this chapter! Next chapter will have more action so look forward to that. This one was just a short filler but not to worry. I promise things will be getting better.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave me reviews on your thoughts! I would love to see what y'all think of it!**

 **-Emojimojo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey minna! I'm back with another chapter. I know things seem kinda slow at first, but now things are gonna spice up. This is where the action starts. So please enjoy!**

 **PS- Sorry in advance if this chapter is a little short. I'm working on making them longer. Hope you still like it though!**

Chapter 6-The Unexpected Company

 ** _*In a world full of magic, you are bound to run into surprises anywhere, at any time*_**

The wind blew over the settling town. The sun was setting, painting the village an orange, pink, and violet color. On top of a hill, two silhouettes watched the town below.

"Are you sure this is the area, Raffaela?" asked one of the two hooded figures.

"Of course. Do not underestimate my magic Leonardo," answered the other, known as Raffaela.

"Of course, sister. Now, where exactly is she?" asked Leonardo in his heavy Russian accent.

Raffaela raised her cloaked hand and pointed below to a bustling building. "In there. And please try to keep a low profile brother. We don't want our master to get upset," she said as she then jumped off the hill and began running, causing dust to rise up in the air.

"Tch, who's making a scene now?" Leonardo hissed as he followed pursuit.

"Is it just me or is K. really giving me the death glare?" whispered Shuuko to Lucas as she gave a sideway glance towards Kaira who was cracking her knuckles by Aquamarine who was in its necklace form.

Lucas leaned and whispered back, "Well what do you expect? You lied and tricked her." Shuuko pouted then looked up when the sound of the bell rang.

"Welcome to 8Island. Please take a seat wherever and I'll be right there," she said as she rushed to the two customers.

They both wore a brown trench coat with hoods on their heads, black boots on their feet, and a brief case in one of their hands. One of them removed their hood and exposed her orange hair that waved past her shoulders. Her eyes were a unique set of yellow; almost like the sun at its peak. The male at her side looked just like her except he had a reddish-brown color for his hair and his eyes were a whitish-yellowish color. They both looked powerful and like they just came from a mission. Whoever they were, Shuuko had a bad feeling about them. Call it superstition but she preferred to call it instincts. A woman's intuition. And one does not simply ignore a woman's intuition.

She watched them sit in their seats and look around the place. Then she looked at Kaira and saw her smiling forcefully at some other customers while handing them their meals. If Shuuko didn't know her, she would have thought she was genuine but Shuuko knew her and knew she was beyond pissed.

"Hello there. My name is Shuuko and I will be your waitress for today. Is there anything you'd like to have first for a drink?" she asked as she tried to stay calm after approaching their table. She felt very antsy for no reason. They seemed like normal customers yet she kept eyeing their brief cases. Something wasn't right about those. Maybe she was just being paranoid though. But her instincts told her to be on the lookout.

"I would like some water," the male said in a heavy accent.

"Make that two," the woman chimed in afterwards in the same accent as him. Both their voices were on a lower level.

"Okay then. I'll be right back. Here are the menus. Please look and see which meal you would like to order," Shuuko said as she walked away. She then looked over her shoulder and saw that their eyes were focused on Kaira and they were talking in whispers. She frowned as she walked into the kitchen and got their waters.

She ran into Kaira on the way out. "Hey K," she whispered. Kaira looked at her while fingering her necklace.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing something was going on with her friend. That's one thing Shuuko loved about Kaira. She wasn't some dense idiot who sought to be stronger. She would use her brain to grasp how she needed to act in a certain situation. And right now, she made the right choice in being serious and putting her annoyance and anger for Shuuko aside.

"Those two customers. I don't think they're normal," Shuuko whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaira as she frowned and looked at them. She felt a cold chill go down her back when she saw they were staring at her.

"I don't know. I'll see. But they seem suspicious and strong. They have these brief cases with them. Just…don't be around them. I think they are looking at you," Shuuko said as she walked off, leaving Kaira to wonder what was going on with a small crease between her eyebrows.

"I'm very sorry for the wait. I had to ask another waitress to take care of another table for me," Shuuko lied as she set their cups of water in front of them.

"Yes we saw. Who was that waitress?" demanded the woman with an icy look in her eyes. Her demeanor practically screamed trouble and danger.

Shuuko sweat dropped as she felt her fingers grow clammy and cold. Yet she also felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. Why? Why was this happening? This _never_ happens to her, yet…why now? Just who _were_ these people? They truly carried a terrifying aura of power around them. It was not normal. It caused her to be angry as well as terrified and nervous. And knowing herself, this hasn't happened before.

"U-um…that's…she's…her name…She's just another waitress," she answered finally with a spiteful ring to it. However, that's when Lucas popped up.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked as he shot the customers a cautious glance.

"Yes indeed. We were just ready to order," the male said as he looked at his companion.

"I'll take it from here then. Shuuko, go and help out the others," Lucas ordered softly in her ear. She nodded and turned around, but before she left, she pulled him aside.

"You have to check their brief cases. Something's wrong with it. I have a bad feeling about it. And they keep looking at K," she told him. He nodded and went back to them.

Shuuko sighed and went into the kitchen where Robin, Amon, and Kaira were. "So who are they?" asked Kaira as she walked up to her.

"I don't know. They were asking who you were. Lucas came then and took over but K., they're dangerous. I…you know how I never get tongue tied or cold feet right?" she asked. Kaira nodded. "Yeah well this time I did. I…I felt so powerless and afraid. I…I don't know who they are because they also made my blood boil," she said as her lips began to tremble and her fists clenched and unclenched at her side.

Kaira came and hugged Shuuko. "It's alright Shuuko. It's alright. I'm sure everything is fine," she said in a motherly tone. But all of a sudden, she felt a small but strong pulse at her neck. She pulled back just as Shuuko did.

"Did—," Shuuko began but a ruckus was heard outside of the room.

Everyone ran out of the kitchen and into the dining room. Lucas was in a fighting stance with the two strange customers opposite of him, fighting stance as well.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Lucas hissed as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

The male smirked while the woman lifted her brief case to her chest. "Leonardo," she hissed as she tugged at him.

"No, Raffaela. She's here and we're going to complete the mission without fail," Leonardo said as he glared at Lucas.

Lucas clenched his teeth together and raised his fist. By this time, every other customer was shaking with fear while crowding on the other side of the restaurant.

"Lucas, what's going on here?" demanded Kaira as she marched to his side. The two elder twins looked at her and then at each other.

"They're after you," he answered in a low growl while staring at them.

Kaira looked at them. "Who are you and what business do you have with me?" she demanded.

"Our master wishes for the Water Dragon Slayer. Are you her?" asked Raffaela.

"If I am?" challenged Kaira.

"Then you'll have to come with us!" both of them shouted as they raised their brief cases. However, before they can open them, Shuuko and Amon leaped for them and took it from their clutches.

"Hidden Mist of the Water Dragon!" shouted Kaira as her necklace turned to her weapon. Mist began rolling in and the sudden attack caused panic in the restaurant. "Robin, get everyone to safety!" commanded Kaira as she looked for the strange people.

"Got it! Everyone, this way," she heard Robin say.

"Alright. I want answers. Who is your master and why does he want me?" demanded Kaira as she looked for them.

"We will not answer but we will come back again. Just you wait little Dragon Slayer," Leonardo hissed. Then, she watched as he grabbed his twin. Afterwards, they were gone in the blink of an eye with only the wind to remind them of their presence.

"Wha-what?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Kaira, are you okay?!" cried Amon as he rushed to her side.

"Y-yeah," she stammered as she watched the outside, placing the butt of her spear on the ground. By this time, the mist was disappearing.

"Guys, I think you should look at these," Shuuko suddenly said as she beckoned them over to the now open brief cases.

 **And that's that. What did you think? Hope this sparked an interest in you if the previous chapters haven't ^^'**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave reviews on your thoughts/opinions of this chapter. I'd love to read them and share them with the other owner of this book. Also give this story a favorite/follow if you want to be informed of future updates. And last but not least, if you want to check out my other works, go to my page and give** ** _me_** **a follow/fav so you'll be notified of any other new works being uploaded.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see y'all next week with another update!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again everyone! I'm back with a fresh new chapter! Hope that last one kept y'all wondering what would happen next. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Some answers may finally be answered ;)**

Chapter 7-In the Brief Cases

 ***** ** _Things normally hidden all have a reason. But what it is, is the question.*_**

"Wha-what the heck are these?" asked Lucas while shaking in fear. No one could blame him though. Everyone was shaking, even Kaira although it was hardly noticeable.

"They…they look-," began Shuuko when Amon cut in.

"Like lacrimas," he finished.

"But way different," added Robin. Kaira looked at it and gulped. These were completely different from the lacrimas that they had back in the day and even now. They were small, so small that they could fit in a child's palm if they were to hold it. They were different colors such as white, blue, green, purple, brown, yellow, etcetera. But the worst part of these lacrimas was the power that seemed to be oozing from them. Whatever they contained, it wasn't good.

"We…we have to take it to master. Whatever you do, handle it with care. We don't know what these lacrimas can do," Kaira said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you goin'?" asked Amon as he whirled around.

"To clear things up with the manager. He won't be too happy if he comes back and sees this disaster," she answered as she twirled her spear thrice. It transformed into her necklace and she slipped it around her neck.

"Well, you heard her guys. Be _very_ careful when handling these lacrimas. We have to bring it to master quickly," Shuuko commanded as she closed one brief case with care. Lucas took care of the other one and together with Robin, they looked once at Amon and Kaira.

"Amon, you coming?" they asked.

"No, I'll be going with Kaira," he answered.

"I don't need your help," she grumbled as she slouched forward.

"I heard you are quite troublesome, especially on missions. And I remember saying I would keep you in check?" he said with a raised brow.

Kaira felt her face heat up a little from embarrassment while Shuuko and Lucas looked at each other with wide eyes and a hand covering their mouths. ***Think of a Juvia reaction***

"He said he'd keep her in check," Lucas whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"I didn't know they were _that_ close," Shuuko whispered back in a teasing manner. Robin felt her face flame as did Amon while Kaira felt tick marks appear at her head.

"Shuuko…Lucas…" she began, drawing out their names while a dark aura seeped from her. Shuuko and Lucas gulped and hugged each other while Robin hid behind a table. Amon gulped while trying to calm her down. It's obvious though he failed. "You are on a fine line. If you wait any longer from giving that to master, I will _personally_ skin you alive," she said with clenched teeth.

Everyone froze and a lone wind blew by, dragging a tumbleweed behind it. "Heh? That's why you're upset?" asked Shuuko with a surprised face. Everyone was on the same page as her.

"Of course! What else would it be about?!" Kaira exclaimed with a glare on her face.

Everyone fell on the floor anime style. Shuuko then grabbed the edge of a table and stood up a little shaky.

"Okay, okay. Let's go Lucas and Robin. Kaira and Amon, hurry and inform the owner before master gets an earful and _we_ get it," Shuuko said as she began walking out. The other two followed behind her while Amon and Kaira remained behind.

"Well, let's go. I want to find out what those lacrimas are," Kaira said as she began running out of the building. Amon just stared after her, watching as her long hair swayed behind her like a stream of water. She really was an incredible woman. How can someone be so smart yet so dense at the same time? It was beyond his comprehension. But, maybe that's what made him attracted to her? Also the fact that she was amazing with kids, taking command, and just being her. What was she doing to him? After all, he still doesn't know her well enough.

"Oh well, there's no point in thinking about that now," he whispered as he chuckled and ran after her.

"Hm, I've never seen lacrimas like these before. I'll have Ciel Redfox take care of it," Nashi said to the group.

"Would you like me to call him?" asked Kaira.

"Yes please," Nashi said. Kaira nodded and walked out. She scanned the guild for a petite boy with dark black hair.

In the process, she felt something cling to her back. "Kaira! Where have you been?!" a little voice cried.

"Oh Neveah. Hi," Kaira greeted her Exceed. She had light purple fur with a white spot at her left eye. She wore her usual outfit that consisted of a white small shirt and light green overalls. She also had a bow with fish designs tied on her tail.

"Where were you this whole time? You left me behind again with no fish!" Neveah continued to cry as anime styled tears fell from her eyes.

"Woah Neveah! Let me explain!" exclaimed Kaira as she peeled her Exceed from her back and cradled her in her arms. And so, she began the very quick explanation of her disappearance.

"Geez Kaira. You need to be more careful and attentive. This is what happens when I'm not around. You get in a load of trouble. My shimmering waters," Neveah huffed as she flicked Kaira's forehead then crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Yeah whatever. That's that. Now where's… there he is! Hey Ciel!" Kaira called out when she finally found the young Solid Script Mage.

"Yes Kaira?" the boy asked as he looked up at her when she made her way to his table. Kaira tried to hide the terrible smile that threatened to come out. It was very disrespectful. The poor boy couldn't help it. He took after his grandmother, Levy McGarden Redfox, in height.

"Master needs you. Come on," she said as she began leading him to the back.

"I'll be back guys," he said to his comrades as he walked with her and her Exceed back to the master's office.

Kaira knocked and allowed herself in with Ciel. "Got him," she stated once she shut the door.

"Master you needed me?" asked Ciel as he walked towards her.

"Yes dear boy. Team Kaira found, well took, these brief cases filled with lacrimas from some suspicious people. We don't know what they can do so I was hoping you'd be able to solve it for us," Nashi said as she pushed some pink hair back.

"I'll try my best ma'am!" exclaimed Ciel as he saluted. Everyone smiled at the young boy and how his eyes practically shown like diamonds as he examined the lacrimas.

"Lucas and Amon will help you carry it wherever you need it," Nashi added as she gazed at the two said boys. They gulped and nodded with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course ma'am. Wouldn't have it any other way," Lucas said as he grabbed one with care while Amon took the other. "Let's go Ciel," Lucas added as they began to walk out with the girls following behind.

"Oh and Ciel?" Nashi called out. The said boy turned his head around to face her. "Do not tell anyone about this yet. Until you figure out what these lacrimas could do and report to me, I forbid any talk of this. Understood?" she asked.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes ma'am," he answered. She smiled and nodded.

"Kaira, may I speak with you?" Nashi then asked just as Kaira was about to leave.

"Um, yeah, sure," Kaira answered as she gave a smile to Robin and Shuuko before closing the door.

"Do you know who those two people were?" asked Nashi.

"I'm afraid not. I only know that they're twins and their names are Raffaeal and Leonardo. I also think that Leonardo might be a Speed mage because he was gone in a flash when we got a hold of their brief cases," she answered.

"I see. Thank you. You may go," Nashi said at least. Kaira nodded and walked out of the room but leaned on the door.

 _Just what is going on now? Oh well, at least action is happening,_ she thought with a grin as she fingered Aquamarine around her neck.

Just then, her stomach rumbled and she gasped. "That's right! I haven't eaten in a while!" With that, she took off running to the bar, ready to order a mountain load of food although her last meal was just an hour before.

 **Alright y'all. This was it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little short but I thought this was a good place to end. You found out what was in the brief cases but now the question that remains is; what are the lacrimas for? And what will happen once they find out?**

 **Anyway, please stay tuned for next update. If you liked this chapter, please leave me a review of your opinions/thoughts. I'd love to see what y'all are thinking of this story so far. Also, if you like how this book is turning out, please give it a follow/favorite so you'll be notified on the updates. And if you want to read more works of mine, give me a follow/favorite so you'll be informed of my random updates of oneshots or other.**

 **Whale, that's it for today! See you next update! Take care and have a great day/afternoon/evening!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I DEEPLY apologize for the SUPER late update! I kept planning on updating on the set schedule day but I kept forgetting and other things came up but I'm gonna do it now instead of on Thursday just in case I may forget again… Gomen!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Please enjoy this one as well!**

 ** _xxx_**

 **Chapter 8-The Storm Continues**

 ** _*When the storm calms down, don't automatically assume it's over. It'll be your mistake.*_**

 ** _xxx_**

"I cannot believe we ran away like cowards! This is your fault Leonardo!" screeched Raffaela as she whirled around to face her brother.

"Ho it is _my_ fault you say? What excuse do you have? If we would have taken her then and there, we wouldn't have been in this situation. You and being careful!" he shouted back, his face becoming purple from anger.

Raffaela's veins popped out from her forehead as she tried to calm down. Sadly, it was inevitable.

 _YOU PIG-HEADED, OBSESSIVE, SHORT-TEMPERED BA****!_

"Da** it Raffaela! Stop using your powers on me!" shouted Leonardo as he covered his ears in a futile attempt to block her from his mind.

 _I WILL NOT! YOU DESERVE EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN I SHALL GIVE YOU! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME TAKE CHARGE, WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE WATER DRAGON SLAYER! NOW YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INCOMPETENCE!_

"RAFFAELA!" roared Leonardo as he withered to the floor in agony. Even though he was stronger than her physically, he was rendered useless when she used her magic. It was the worst kind of pain that he had ever experienced.

"Now, now you two," an easy-going sounding voice echoed throughout the room. Raffaela cut off her connection to her brother's mind and instead scanned around for another human's mind activity. She felt one but it was sealed tight.

"Master? Is that you?" asked Raffaela. The person chuckled.

"Mas—ter?" groaned Leonardo who was finally picking himself up.

"You have failed this time and because I am feeling generous, I will allow you both a second chance. This time, be careful. I need her either dead or alive," the voice said before everything became quiet again.

"He left, didn't he?" asked Leonardo to his sister. He was all good now. He had grown somewhat accustomed to Raffaela's magic but it didn't hurt any less. He watched Raffaela bite her lower lip before nodding. "Well, let's think of a _new_ plan shall we?" he added.

"Yes but you _better_ obey my rule because _I_ am the plan maker," Raffaela commanded at last with slit eyes. Leonardo sighed but nodded.

"Very well. I shall try my best," he answered and together they walked off.

 ** _xxx_**

"Kaira, master! Come on! The pool's heated and outside is beautiful! You two have been locked in there for almost a week! Loosen up a bit!" Shuuko exclaimed from Nashi's window.

Nashi and Kaira looked up and blinked several times before they adjusted to the lighting. "She does have a point. Go and take a break Kaira," Nashi said as she stood up with a groan.

"You sure master? I can still help. I'm still curious," Kaira answered as she stood up. Then she scrunched her face in pain. Her legs fell asleep.

"Yes I'm sure. I might go out and tan a little as well," Nashi said with a smirk. Kaira laughed and nodded.

"Okay then. I'll take my leave," she replied as she walked out. She went outside and was practically tackled by Shuuko and Robin and Neveah.

"Hurry and get your swimsuit on. Amon is lookin' fine over there," Shuuko teased with an evil smirk on her lips.

"So? I could care less about that. I am just ready to…" Kaira began but was caught off guard when Amon ran towards her. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything yet because Amon _was_ looking fine.

His toned body, which wasn't visible unless shown physically, was perfect. He had an eight pack with muscle bulging in the right way at his arms. A 'v' line was present under his abdomen and his tan chest and his white guild mark added to the perfection. However, his face and hair was best of all. The way his hair slicked to the side, the water droplets falling from it to his eye lashes, which were really long by the way, was practically making her melt into a puddle of goo. But why? This never happened to her before.

"Hey K. You're finally outside. You're lookin' a little pale," Amon teased as he then shook his head like a dog. When he finished, Kaira swore she felt herself melting into water.

"Y-yeah. Master said I should um, take a break," she stammered as she tried to fight the blush that was rising up to her cheeks.

"Well, she knows what she's talking about," Amon said with a dazzling grin on his face.

Shuuko let out a low whistle when the place became awkward with silence. "Sexual tension is on maximum," she fake coughed.

"N-NOT TRUE!" both Kaira and Amon stuttered while Lucas joined them.

"Very true. I felt it all the way from the other end of the pool," he teased as he threw his arm over Shuuko's shoulders.

"You know, I'm gonna get my swimsuit on," Kaira huffed as she stormed to the girls locker room. "Stupid, stupid. What _was_ that?" she hissed as she stared at her reflection. "Oh well. Just forget about it," she added and so she did.

When she got out, she was wearing a two piece swimsuit. It was a dark blue color with white swirls which resembled waves on her top. A white bow was in the middle of the bikini top. Her bottom was like an undergarment but it was a dark blue with white strings tied around her hips. Her hair was braided in a mermaid fish tail behind her back. Aquamarine shone proudly around her neck.

Lucas whistled while Shuuko and Robin nodded their heads in agreement. "Very nice, very nice. Now, let's play some games!" exclaimed Shuuko. Lucas cheered and they high fived. Afterwards, they dove in the pool.

"They should totally end up together," Kaira mumbled.

"I agree," Robin said as she adjusted her swimsuit. It was a black two piece with green and purple stripes.

"Well, let's go swim!" exclaimed Neveah as she snapped her goggles on her eyes. Kaira laughed and nodded. Together, the three of them jumped in.

Amon just stood there still in shock. He was in serious trouble. This was getting harder and harder for him. Why was he falling for the Water Dragon Slayer so fast? Wait…water? An evil glint shone in his eyes. The emotions that were coursing through him vanished as this idea took the spotlight.

"Hey Kaira, Lucas, Robin, and Shuuko!" he exclaimed as he jumped in the water. Said people turned their heads in his direction. "Let's play the Chicken Wrestle Game," he added when he got above the surface.

"What's that?" asked Shuuko as she swam towards him.

"It's a game where two people team up and one person sits on the shoulders of their team mate. Then, the two on top have to wrestle each other until one of them is pushed in the water and falls off their partner. The team left standing is victorious," he answered.

"I'll pass," Robin hastily said as she grabbed Neveah and swam away.

Everyone watched after her with a confused look on their face. "Well, I'm game," Kaira then said.

"Same," both Shuuko and Lucas said.

"Okay. Teams," Amon began.

"Me and Shuuko! We'll _totally_ win," Lucas immediately answered.

"Oookkayy. Then that means you and me Kaira," Amon told her. He tried acting cool about it on the outside but on the inside, he was jumping for joy. It was his plan to have Kaira on his side because she was a master at water. They could easily win.

He then turned to face Kaira and saw that she had an evil glint in her eyes as she looked at Shuuko. When Amon looked at the said girl, he shivered as he saw the same glint. Then he shook his head while blinking when he saw a water dragon and a fiery phoenix in their place.

"Let's do this!" they shouted as they pumped their fists into the air. Then Amon swam over to Kaira once that image disappeared.

"Get on my shoulders," he told her. She nodded and kicked herself up while he bent down. Lucas did the same, allowing Shuuko to climb up without difficulty. He then felt Kaira's bare legs swing over his shoulders and his breath hitched. Maybe this was a bad idea? Oh well, he couldn't back out now. Plus, his main goal was to win.

"Ready?" he asked as he lifted himself up.

"Woah, wooaah!" exclaimed Kaira as she grabbed onto his face for balance.

"Ouch, that hurts!" he exclaimed as he tried to loosen her hold on him.

"Sorry," she said as she let go. He sighed with relief and then tightened his hold on her legs and faced Lucas and Shuuko who were trying to keep balance.

"You're so heavy Shuuko!" Lucas exclaimed as he wobbled around in the water.

"I am not!" shrieked Shuuko as she smacked his head. "You're just a weakling!" she added.

"Ow! Stop!" he shouted as he tried to fight her off. It resulted in both of them toppling into the water.

Amon and Kaira sweat dropped. "Those two really are perfect together, aren't they?" Amon asked.

"Yeah but they are _so_ in denial," she answered. He chuckled then shook his head.

"Hurry up you two or we'll get the win," he called out. That caught their attention and they stopped fighting.

"Hurry and bend down!" Shuuko exclaimed as she forced Lucas' head under water. Then she climbed up on his shoulders and slapped the crown of his head. "Up and let's go!" she shouted. Lucas cursed under his breath as he wiped water from his face and then tightened his hold on her legs.

"Right. Let's win," he said.

"Robin! Be the judge!" shouted Kaira as she looked at her partner. Robin was tanning by Nashi and Neveah. However, they were watching, amused, with the other guild members.

"You got it! Ready, set, go!" she exclaimed. And that's when the fun began. Kaira and Amon obviously won since Kaira used her magic. However, Shuuko and Lucas were very close as well. Who knew Kaira and Shuuko could fight like that? It was like they had a grudge against each other in a past life or something.

Lucas ended up whining and begging Kaira to be on his team while Shuuko bopped his head but did the same.

They continued arguing while everyone laughed. Things were really bright and cheerful for them but all of a sudden, clouds began forming around them and the wind picked up. Thunder boomed and lightning struck just as Ciel ran towards them.

"Guys! I figured it out!" he shouted.

 ** _xxx_**

 **Okay y'all. This was it. We got some P.O.V's for the villains as well as back at the guild where a storm is brewing. What could happen next? Let me know!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me reviews on your thoughts and opinions. Also, please follow/favorite this story if you want to be notified of its update. And give ME a follow/favorite if you want to be notified of other stories of mine, like oneshots.**

 **Anyway, I'll see y'all later! Take care till then! Have a great day/night!**

 **~Moni~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. It's been a while. I apologize for not posting any chapters lately. But I'm back with a new one. Hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Xxx_**

Chapter 9-A Bond of Two Sisters

 ** _*Sometimes, a bond between friends is just as strong as a bond between sisters *_**

 ** _Xxx_**

"So what you mean to say is that each lacrima has a specific color because it affects a specific power of that type?" asked Shuuko with eyes shaking in fear.

"Yes. And the plain white ones affect anything else such as communications," Ciel said.

"So, what do we do with it?" asked Kaira as she looked at Nashi.

"I'm afraid we'll have to keep it away for now until we undergo more research about them. In the meantime I think we should keep this away from the rest of the guild. Kaira, continue your research on those two twins. We may run into them again soon. I feel it. The rest of you, carry on normally. We can't cause panic when this could be something unofficial and unimportant," Nashi answered as she closed the brief cases and placed them in a safe box.

"Yes ma'am," everyone said. However, Kaira cracked her knuckles.

"No. I don't agree!" she suddenly exclaimed. Everyone, including Nashi, looked at her with shock at her sudden outburst. "I say we starting fighting because this could be another war. If we wait and don't act now, you'll live to regret it!" Kaira added as she pounded the desktop.

"Kaira. Calm down. We can't move until we have more information," Nashi snapped back with a firm look in her eyes.

"Don't you see?! The Fairy Tail before us waited till the last minute all the time and were always caught off guard! Sure they won but at what cost? The cost of the guild hall being destroyed? The cost of them being disbanded until the hard work of one mage finally paid off? The cost of a bunch of casualties afterwards? I say we fight now!" she shouted. After her outburst, everyone remained quiet in shock. Especially Nashi.

"Kaira-," she began when Shuuko stepped forward and slapped Kaira hard in the face. Everyone took a step back.

"What the heck was that for?!" demanded Kaira as she covered the stinging wound.

"You're an idiot K.! Open your eyes! These guys had these lacrimas that can take away or amplify all sorts of powers, including yours! You may be a Dragon Slayer, a powerful one at that, but don't think you're invincible! You aren't all that powerful Kaira. You have tons to learn and perfect. And the fact that they were looking specifically for you?! Are you really that dense?!" she screamed as tears prickled in her eyes. Then she ran out the room leaving everyone in more silence.

"I'll—," Lucas began when Kaira cut him off with a raised finger.

"No. You stay here. All of you. Let me talk to her. I think I know where she is headed," she said as she then left.

 ** _Xxx_**

Shuuko sat in front of two worn graves with tears dripping from her eyes. Fresh lilies were placed on each one and she fingered the names carved in the cold stone. The wind blew her red hair to the side and leaves danced around her. Including the setting sun, she looked like a fiery phoenix at its end- still shining bright but worn out. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Mom, dad, I don't know what to do. I mean, Kaira is my friend. Sure we fight and act like rivals, but, I'm scared for her. No, I'm _terrified_! I don't want to lose her. I act like I'm okay and could care less about her choices, but deep inside, it hurts and pains me when she's hurting! She's like-," she began when she sensed someone behind her. She whirled around and brought out a hidden knife from her boot when she saw Kaira standing there with her hair blowing to the side in the wind.

"Oh. It's just you," she said as she put the knife away.

"Yeah. It's just me," Kaira answered as she watched Shuuko wipe her tears away. "Come with me. Let's walk," she added as she turned to leave. Shuuko looked at her and decided to follow. She gave one last look at the graves before standing up.

They walked in silence for a while until Kaira stopped at a bridge. The sun was kissing the horizon by this time and made the water look like liquid fire. Kaira took a seat and leaned back on her elbows. Shuuko decided to follow. Together, they stared up at the fading light and the sparkling stars.

"So, what did you want?" asked Shuuko, breaking the quite comforting silence.

"To talk. And… thank you," Kaira answered softly as the wind blew around her gently, making her hair rise up a bit off her shoulders. She kept her eyes up, facing the sky when she said this.

"For?"

"For smacking some sense into me," Kaira said with a small smirk as she cast a glance at Shuuko. "I still feel the bite," she added with a light chuckle as she touched her cheek. Shuuko let a small chuckle loose too.

"You're welcome. Amon can't be the _only_ one," she said with a laugh. Kaira looked at her and smiled.

"That's true, huh? Tell me Shuuko, what were you going to say to your parents before I came?" she asked as she looked back at the stars.

Shuuko blushed and looked down. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Ho? It didn't sound like that," Kaira pushed with a smirk. Shuuko sighed and looked up.

"You're like a sister to me Kaira. An irreplaceable one. If something happened to you, I don't know what would happen to me, to us. You are someone important in our lives. You can't just go doing things recklessly. It's both dangerous and foolish," she answered as she sat upright. Kaira watched her back and then looked down. Afterwards, she sat up and tapped Shuuko's shoulders.

"Hey, come here," she said as she stood up. Shuuko, being confused, did as she was told. She was caught off guard though when Kaira threw her arms around her neck and hugged her. She was even more surprised when she felt tears on her bare shoulder.

"Kaira?" she asked as she tentatively wrapped her own arms around Kaira.

"I'm so sorry for making you and everyone else worry. I just…I don't want anything bad to happen to us. I want us all to be together and the fact that something unknown is happening, it kinda scares me," Kaira whispered as she held tighter.

"Didn't you _want_ more action?" teased Shuuko.

"Huh, not like this," scoffed Kaira. "Anyway…ah-," she then said as she fell forward.

"Kaira what's wro—ah!" exclaimed Shuuko as she fell backwards. Both girls clutched their necklaces as it pulsed around their necks. "Kai-ra," Shuuko groaned as her vision began to blur.

"Shuu-ko, hang…on," gasped Kaira as she reached for her friend. However, everything was turning black and weird images began flashing in her mind. Next thing she felt was the cold ground. After that, nothing.

 ** _Xxx_**

"You think the girls have been gone long enough?" asked Lucas as he played with his empty cup.

"I think so. Should we check on them?" asked Amon.

"Yeah, let's go," Lucas answered. Then they both got up and began their search. "Robin, if master asks for us, tell her we've gone searching for K and Shuuko," Lucas added just as the doors closed. Robin nodded and sipped her drink.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Amon began shouting out Kaira's and Shuuko's names. They were nowhere to be found. It has been almost an hour since their search and no luck.

"You don't think-," began Lucas when Amon stopped him.

"Look what's over there. Is that them?" he asked as he pointed at the bridge. Lucas squinted and gasped.

"It is!" he exclaimed. Then they both took off running. "Shuuko!" he shouted.

"Kaira!" shouted Amon just as they reached them. "What happened? Oi wake up!" he exclaimed as he shook Kaira. "She's freezing," he said.

"Same with Shuuko!" Lucas said.

"Let's get them to Fairy Tail's infirmary fast!" Amon commanded as he picked Kaira up bridal style. Lucas followed suit. Then together they took off running with the half frozen girls back to Fairy Tail.

 _Just what the heck happened?_ Amon wondered as he looked down at the unconscious Dragon Slayer in his arms.

 ** _Xxx_**

"Fairy Tail huh? Still looks the same but now it has a different feeling to it. What happened while I was gone?" a deep bass voice asked as he stood at the gate entrance of Fairy Tail with his brown cloak flapping in the wind.

 ** _Xxx_**

 **And that's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. We got some interesting things in store for you.**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review on your thoughts. If you want to be informed of this story's new updates, just click the follow/favorite button for this story. If you would like to be updated of my other works, give me a follow as well :D**

 **Whale, thanks so much for reading! I'll try to see y'all next week with another update! Have a great day night!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not even going to bother apologizing anymore for the late updates. I'm not sure if I'll be able to stay on track anymore. But I _will_ say this. I won't stop updating this story. It'll be ongoing even if my updates aren't constant. I'll still _try_ to make it constant but no promises. **

**Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to FireFreedom for the very sweet review that made me and the co-owner very, very happy.**

 **Please enjoy everyone! Some action will be going down in this chapter!**

 ** _Xxx_**

 **Chapter 10- An Old Face and Mysterious Images**

 ** _*In the face of danger, an old ally comes forth*_**

 ** _*An image/picture says more than a thousand words. But some images leave us mystified.*_**

 ** _Xxx_**

 _"What is this?" asked Kaira as she looked around the white space that surrounded her. She was floating all alone in this space with absolutely no clue as to what was going on. The last thing she remembered was hugging Shuuko before her necklace…started…humming._

 _Kaira looked down at Aquamarine and fingered it. Why did it react like that? " **Come to think of it, it's happened before but it was very brief,"** she whispered as she recalled the moment before the 8Island incident. _

_She put Aquamarine down and looked around the place. **"Hello? Is anyone in here?"** she asked as she began walking, well floating around. **"Shuuko? Are you here?"** she asked. She was about to turn around again when a blast of wind began blowing and caused her to fly backwards with a yelp of surprise. _

_She then fell to the ground and felt pinned there while her necklace began glowing and humming again. It felt hot against her neck and she wanted to take it off but she was stuck. She was frozen in place. She felt searing hot pain at her neck and head. Something was coming. Something that would change things around. But whether it was for the better or worse, she couldn't tell._

 _Suddenly, she saw her dragon father in all his glory. It showed him, at first, picking Kaira up from a wild river where she was found for unknown reasons. Then it showed him training Kaira and all the fun and father-daughter moments they went through before his disappearance._

 _Kaira felt tears drop from her eyes as she relived these moments. But then something else happened. She felt like the world did a 360 spin because after that, she saw Aquamarine, her father dragon, with a person on his back. But Aquamarine looked different. He looked younger, stronger, and fiercer. He was darker in color and he wore battle armor on his chest and head. He looked like a powerful dragon warrior. But what was going on? This…this couldn't be._

 _Kaira wanted to have a good look at the person on her father's back but the image flew by like a blur. The next image she saw was her father dragon alone in the sky shooting out water from his mouth. "The Water Dragon Roar," Kaira whispered as she looked in awe at how powerful it was compared to her own. Kaira grew so curious and interested at what she saw. She wanted to see more but the sudden burn from the necklace reminded her of her situation. She began feeling lightheaded as dozens of other images flashed by her. Because of the pain, she had difficulty seeing them clearly. The last thing she was able to make out was a ruined city that seemed to sink in an infinite amount of water caused by her father._

 ** _Xxx_**

Fairy Tail stayed in a quiet state ever since Amon and Lucas brought Kaira and Shuuko back unconscious. Everyone asked what happened but Amon and Lucas brushed them off and took them directly to the infirmary. Afterwards, they had called Nashi to have a look at them.

"I honestly don't know what happened. I only see a mark on their necks where their necklaces normally hang," she told them as she sat upright. Amon and Lucas looked at the area where Nashi told them about. Their eyes widened.

"You're right. Do you think their necklaces could have caused it?" Lucas asked as he examined Shuuko's mark closer. Nashi then bopped him on the head.

"Back up Lucas. Shuuko would kill ya if you got any closer," Nashi said with a deadpan look. Lucas's eyes traveled around a bit and he turned beet red while steam came out of his ears and a little blood trickled out of his nose. He backed up considerably soon after.

"S-sorry," he stammered. Amon tried not to laugh. Nashi shook her head.

"Young boys," she muttered. But then the presence of the two girls came back in mind. They all looked at them.

"What do you think-," Amon began when a knock was heard at the infirmary door.

"I thought I told them not to worry about it," Nashi mumbled as she walked to it. She opened it and was going to give a piece of her mind when she froze. Instead, the only that came out of her mouth was, "Spears?"

Lucas's head shot up and he ran forward and looked at the male in front of him. He was like a giant, height wise, with a build that resembled someone who worked out a lot but didn't gain too much muscle. He had just enough muscle to pop out a good amount. He had broad shoulders which made him look even bigger. He had light brown hair that hung down towards his ears and a unique color of yellow and brownish eyes.

He wore his usual earth green pants and brown vest, keeping his dark tanned chest and arms exposed. He wore a black belt around his hips that was filled with knives, his expertise weapons. On his back was a worn brown satchel that he always carried around ever since he was little and on his feet were sandals.

"Spears! Man you're back! Long time no see!" exclaimed Lucas as he gave a bro hug to this man now known as Spears.

"Lucas! You got taller and more muscular. 'Bout time too," laughed Spears. Then he looked at Nashi and gave a warm smile. "I'm back home master," he told her as he gave her a delicate hug.

"Oh Spears!" scolded Nashi as she twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground. "You treat me like an old woman," she laughed as she let him go after he called mercy.

He then got up and rotated his shoulder around while chuckling. "Sorry master. Forgot you are the Fire Dragon Slayer," he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop forgetting?" she laughed. Then she saw Amon and cleared her throat. "Spears, this is our new guild member Amon. He is a Gravity Mage," she then said. Spears looked at Amon and frowned.

"You look like a delinquent. What's your plan?" he demanded as he marched up to Amon and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Amon just stared up at him.

"Dude, you're dirty. You should wash up," he simply said. Lucas and Nashi's mouth dropped open at the reply.

"You shouldn't-," began Lucas when Spears tossed Amon into the wall and kept him pinned there.

"What'd you say punk?" he hissed.

Amon tried gasping for air while laughing nervously. "Sorry man. I…I didn't mean that," he squeaked since he had no air.

"Spears, let him go. He's part of the family," Nashi commanded. Spears gave Amon one last dirty look before letting him go.

"Why? Did you question him? How did he gain your trust?" demanded Spears.

"Kaira brought him," Nashi simply replied. Spears's tension left and a confused expression appeared on his face.

"Kaira did?" Then he looked from Amon then to Nashi. "Wha-? Wait, where _is_ Kaira anyway?" he asked.

"Spears, you're seriously slow. You're standing in the infirmary with both Kaira and Shuuko missing. Can't you put two and two together?" asked Lucas. Spears glared at him but then looked around and finally found them.

He walked to them and bent down next to Kaira first. This didn't go unnoticed by Amon. He clenched his fists together and tried to keep his cool. But he was close to losing it, especially when Spears moved Kaira's hair to the side gently and let his hand stay on her cheek. But why was Amon getting so upset? Spears and Kaira have known each other longer since he was obviously in this guild for many years. Amon was still the new guy. So what did it matter to him?

"What happened?" asked Spears, not letting his gaze travel from Kaira.

"We don't know. Amon and Lucas found them by the bridge unconscious. The only thing different and out of the ordinary about them are the marks where their necklaces normally stay. I think it burnt them somehow," Nashi answered as she joined Spears's side.

They then began talking in hushed tones so Lucas grabbed Amon's arm and led him to the other side of the room. "We better leave them alone for now. Spears has been gone from home for almost five years," Lucas said as he leaned against the wall.

"Five years? What for?" asked Amon with shock on his face.

"Spears is an S-class mage. He is the Earth Dragon Slayer so he's always out on missions far and near," Lucas explained.

Amon's eyes widened and he looked at Spears again. It made sense. He looked tough as solid earth. "So they're Dragon Slayer partners?" he asked.

"Yeah. They used to-," Lucas began when he shut up.

"Used to what?" asked Amon.

"Never mind. It's none of my business," he answered. "Well, let me know when they wake up master. I'm gonna go with the rest of the guild. They're probably panicking," Lucas told Nashi as he began walking out.

Amon began following but looked once more at Spears. Spears gave him such a cold glare that made Amon's blood boil. Who did this guy think he was? Amon was part of Fairy Tail now as well. Plus he did absolutely _nothing_ to this dude. However, he just shook his head and got out with Lucas.

"I think that Spears dude hates my guts," he commented. Lucas laughed and slapped his back.

"He'll get over it!" laughed Lucas. Then he became his normal goofy self and that seemed to make Fairy Tail feel normal again.

 _Hope Kaira and Shuuko wake up soon. We're all worried,_ Amon thought as he took a seat towards the back of the guild.

 ** _Xxx_**

 ** _"Kaira? Anybody? Is anyone here?"_** _asked Shuuko as she walked around the white room and listened to her echoing voice. **"Geez, this is pissing me off,"** she mumbled as she played with her necklace. **"If anyone is trying to pull a prank on me, you better stop. I'm not really in the mood,"** she hissed. _

_When she didn't get a response, she let a low growl escape from her chest before letting out a scream. She still had a lot of emotion left in her from when she left the group after slapping Kaira. The talk between them two helped a lot but she still felt frustrated. She then looked at her necklace and frowned._

 _This necklace acted up after she hugged Kaira. It started burning her and humming and make her feel lightheaded. **"Didn't this happen before though? Where my necklace acted up after touching Kaira's necklace?"** she wondered out loud. All of a sudden, a heat like no other swept around her, causing her to sink to the floor in pain. Her necklace burned her as well. _

_She let out a hiss as she tried to suppress the painful feeling, but to no avail. She groaned and fell to her side as darkness seemed to overtake her._

 _However, she saw images of her parents. They were laughing and smiling and being themselves. Her favorite moments with them flashed before her eyes. Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks as she saw them pass. The pain seemed to be a far-off memory now._

 _But then things took a dark turn because she saw two lifeless bodies almost destroyed beyond recognition. They seemed to have been sucked of their life. They were practically skeletons with ashen colored skin. But she recognized them as her parents._

 _Shuuko felt the pain again as those happy and carefree feelings seemed to fly out the window._

 ** _"Mom, Dad!"_** _she screamed over the roaring of the flames. Soon that image passed and she saw two caskets being lowered into the ground side by side while she and a bunch of faceless people surrounded her dead parents. That image soon passed as well._

 _Everything was blank and Shuuko kept crying. Why was this happening? Why was she seeing these again? Wasn't once enough?_

 _She was about to close her eyes and try to rid herself of these images again but suddenly, she caught a glance of a gleaming and glorious city. She tried to make out what it looked like but it passed in a blur. All she could say about it was that it looked like paradise. It looked like something that would come out of a fairy tale book._

 _She saw many more images of that city but each one was different. One image showed a picture of a royal looking family. Another was of a woman with a dark blue dragon. And the next…the next was about the same blue dragon unleashing water all over the city. The last image she saw before fading into darkness was the city sinking in a large body of water._

 ** _"What…was that?"_** _she questioned as she closed her eyes in confusion and let darkness consume her._

 ** _Xxx_**

 **And there we go. I believe this chapter was a nice long one compared to the others. You also figured out who the other figure was. A member of Fairy Tail. An Earth Dragon Slayer. Also, we got a glimpse at what was happening to Kaira and Shuuko but that obviously must have led you to more questions. Well fear not, all will be answered in due time.**

 **Whale, thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, do leave a review and give it a follow/favorite to be notified of its updates! Also, check out my other works! They're mainly oneshots but I hope you enjoy them! Give me a follow/fav if you want to be notified of my other works.**

 **Anyway, I guess that's it for now. Have a great day/night and I'll see y'all next update. Take care till then!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry everyone for keeping y'all waiting for this update. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for being patient!**

 ** _Xxx_**

 **Chapter 11-Revealing the Problem at Hand**

 ** _*Seems everyone is here so it's time to reveal the current problem to the whole team.*_**

 ** _Xxx_**

Kaira groaned as she stirred. Then she let out a soft curse when the pain in her stiff body became known. "Roaring tides," she mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"You should take it easy," a voice told her. She struggled to open her eyes. When she did, she only saw a blurry figure.

"Who's there?" she demanded but it sounded more like a strained croak. The person chuckled and gently pushed her back down.

"You should take it easy," he repeated.

"Whoever you are, if you don't speak up, I'll kick your butt," she growled. However, she began coughing. "W-water," she said between coughs. The person chuckled again but soon she felt something at her lips and then cool liquid entered her mouth. She drank greedily, letting the cool water moisturize her parched throat.

"Save some for Shuuko, Droplet," he said. Kaira froze at the name and her eyes widened. She looked at the figure next to her after pushing the water away. Her eye sight was becoming clear again and when she saw the figure, her breath hitched.

"Spears?" she asked softly as she eyed the said male. He grinned at her.

"You came to, Droplet," he said with his usual grin. Kaira just stared at him, not believing that he was actually here.

"You…you're back," she said. He then looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm back," he answered. Kaira then smiled and laughed.

"Welcome home Spears! When did you return? Wait, where am I?" she then said as she realized she was sitting down in a hospital bed.

"Where else? You're in the guild's infirmary," he answered.

Kaira frowned. "Why?" she mumbled. However, before Spears could answer, Shuuko groaned from next to them.

"K-Kaira…" she groaned. "You're…you're too loud," she added as she turned to her side.

A tick mark appeared on Kaira's forehead. "What was that?!" she exclaimed. Shuuko flinched and rubbed her ear.

"You heard me. Now shut it. I'm so tired and sore," Shuuko said.

"Well, even _you_ can't soil my mood," Kaira answered as she then sat up again. Spears immediately sat forward to help her in case she needed it. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I've gotten a _lot_ stronger," she said as she got out from under the starch sheets.

"Who're you talking to? I already know that but you're not as strong as me," Shuuko said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up as well. Then she looked around the room and froze when her eyes landed on Spears. "Aha…I see why now," she said as she looked between the two. Then she squealed and leapt out of the bed. "Spears!" she exclaimed as she threw herself in his embrace.

"You are as hyper as usual," laughed Spears as he twirled her around. Shuuko laughed as she pulled back. "But shouldn't you take it easy?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But you're finally back! After what…five years?" she asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yup," he answered. Before anyone can say anymore, the doors to the infirmary were thrown open. Amon, Lucas, and Nashi burst into the room.

"What's with all this commotion?" demanded Nashi. But then she saw the two girls up and about already. "Oh," was all she said with a smile.

"Shuuukkkooo!" cried Lucas as he jumped towards her. They both ended up on the floor with Lucas crying like a baby, tears spilling from his eyes like a fountain.

Shuuko looked disgusted and tried to get him off but everyone was laughing. "Looks like you two are alright," Amon said as he smiled at Kaira. Kaira looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I…How long were we out for?" she asked suddenly.

"Almost six hours," Nashi answered as she walked towards her. "What happened?" she asked. Kaira frowned as she subconsciously fingered her necklace.

"I…I don't know," she answered. And it was the truth. Whatever she saw, it made no sense. It was probably best to keep it to herself for now.

"I see," Nashi said. "Well, you are both up at last. It's time to get down to business. Unless you are still not feeling well?" she continued. By this time, Shuuko managed to get Lucas off her. Poor boy had a large bump on his head but he was grinning like a mad man.

"Nah, we're fine master," Shuuko said with an innocent smile as if she never beat up Lucas.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Looks like they haven't changed," Spears muttered.

"Well, I wouldn't quite say that," Kaira said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?" asked Spears with a question mark by his head.

"Well, they may have grown a lot closer," Kaira answered with a mischievous look on her face.

"I heard that Watermelon! Prepare yourself!" shouted Shuuko as she lunged towards Kaira. And so they began again. It was like their whole sister moment never happened.

"Okay, okay. Enough girls," sighed Nashi as she pulled Shuuko away while Spears grabbed Kaira by the waist and kept her pinned against his chest. Amon's jaw clenched at the sight but he kept quiet.

"Did you tell him master?" asked Kaira when she calmed down.

"Um, tell me what?" asked Spears.

"Right. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him. We were too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with you two," Nashi answered.

"Huh. Well, I can inform him," Kaira offered.

"Tell me what?" asked Spears again.

"Come on," she said instead as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"I'm so glad," sighed Shuuko once they left.

"Why?" asked Amon.

"They don't have an awkward atmosphere when they're together," Lucas said. Then he and Shuuko looked at each and a secret understanding passed between the two.

"I'm lost," whispered Amon. Then he looked again at the door Kaira and Spears just left from and he tensed up. Why was he so upset though? Maybe it's because that Jerkwad called Spears was with the girl Amon liked? Amon became agitated. This was feeling like a girl drama during high school. _Look what that guy is doing to me,_ he thought as he began sulking.

 ** _Xxx_**

"So that's that," Kaira said as she watched the stars sparkling in the heavens. She had just finished explaining to Spears the situation Fairy Tail was in.

"I see. Looks like a lot happened just recently," Spears said as he glanced at Kaira. Her hair grew longer and she matured some more. However, the one thing that didn't change was her beauty. Well, he was wrong. That changed too. She was even more beautiful now.

"Yeah. And we're still trying to figure out who those duo twins are. We haven't seen them since but I have a feeling we will soon," she said as she pushed her hair back.

"Matters aside, how have you been holding up, Droplet?" he asked. "Are you an S-class now?"

Kaira looked at him and gave a small smile. "No. Not yet. Apparently I'm _still_ not at that level. Oh well though. At least I'm working on it," she answered. Just then, her stomach growled.

"Oh water buffalo," she said under her breath as red crept up her cheeks in embarrassment.

Spears threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "You haven't changed at _all_!" he said with tears streaming down his face. Kaira blushed and ducked her head while she socked him hard.

"Shut up. It's not my fault. You of all people should understand me," she said as she started on her way back to the guild.

"Yeah, you're right. Gomen," he said as he laughed. Together, they entered the building. It was empty. Only Amon, Shuuko, Lucas, and Nashi were around. Neveah and Robin were probably home already.

"Hm, what to eat, what to eat," chanted Kaira as she walked into the storage room, leaving Spears with Shuuko and Lucas in the other room to talk.

"Kaira, are you okay?" asked Amon as he walked in after her.

"Oh, yeah, why?" she asked as she faced him.

"Well, you and Shuuko were out for quite a while," he answered as he leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed over his toned chest.

"Well, we're fine now. There's nothing to worry about," Kaira answered as she began rummaging around.

"You think I was worried about that?" Amon said with a blush while looking away. Yup, he was trying to act like a punk. But that backfired on him.

"Oh, so you're _not_ worried? Okay then," Kaira said as she faked a hurt face. Amon then became flustered.

"No-I—you see—I didn't- Ah I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed as he tried to clear up his stupid statement. He aggressively rubbed his head in frustration.

Kaira then giggled. "I was just teasing you Amon. No need to become so flustered," she said with a laugh. Amon then blushed heavily.

"R-right," he mumbled as he looked away.

"By the way, what's your relationship with Spears?" Amon suddenly blurted out. Kaira looked at him with a straight face.

"What's the sudden curiosity?" she asked.

"Well… the stuff Lucas and Shuuko keep saying about you two," he answered with a blush coating his cheeks.

"What stuff?" asked Kaira walking closer to him.

"Well, how you guys don't have an awkward atmosphere when together and things like that," he answered as he looked away from her gaze. Sweat prickled on his face and neck. Jeez, this jealousy was getting out of control.

"Hm, well I guess I can tell you. It's nothing much. We used to date," she answered bluntly as she leaned on a box in front of him. When he realized how close she was to him, his face contorted with discomfort.

"What?" he then asked with disbelief as he realized what she just said.

"Don't sound so surprised. I can get a guy too, ya know," she said with a huff.

"No. That's not what I meant. I meant, you and Spears dated?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she answered as she began looking for some more food.

"Why did you guys break up?" he asked slowly.

Kaira sighed and paused. "It wasn't working out. He's an S-class mage and I'm not. He's always gone from home for long periods of time. It's not a healthy relationship," she answered as she rummaged through the boxes again. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" she then asked as she eyed him without any emotions showing.

Amon felt so embarrassed and awkward for asking such personal questions. So he gulped and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry," he said as he began walking away.

"Amon," Kaira called out. He looked back at her with a raised brow. "Don't worry about a thing. That's all in the past. There's nothing going on anymore," she added as she smiled at him.

Amon blushed but quickly hid it. "I…I didn't really need to know that," he said as he quickly left. Kaira just stood there confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" she whispered. Then her stomach growled again. "Oh well. I better hurry and find something to eat. I haven't eaten in almost a whole day," she whined as she hurriedly picked out something to eat.

 ** _Xxx_**

 **So this is a shorter chapter. Not much action going on but you got to see the history between Kaira and Spears. You also saw a bit of Amon's jealously ;)**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was short. Next chapter should have more things going on. Let me know what you thought by commenting below your review and if you enjoyed it, give this story a follow/favorite. Also, if you want to check out my other works, please do. If you like what you see, give me a follow/favorite :)**

 **Well, I got nothing else to say so I'll just see y'all in my next update. Take care till then! Have a great day/night!**

 ** _~Emojimojo~_**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLY MOLY! WHEN WAS THE LAST UPDATE ON THIS STORY?! I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I MADE Y'ALL WAIT DIDN'T I?! HOPE YOU DIDN'T LOSE INTEREST IN THIS STORY! ACK I feel so bad…Jeez…I just wanna punch myself in the face…Anyway, I'm so, so, sooooo sorry for the long wait…but here is the next chapter! Hope it somewhat makes up for the long wait. And I'll TRY really hard to stick to quicker updates. Enjoy and thanks for being good sports :D**

 ** _Xxx_**

 **Chapter 12-The Beginning of Bottomless Questions**

 ** _*Everyone has questions. Questions that are important or questions that are random. But each question has a meaning behind it. What that meaning is, well, it could be bottomless."_**

 **Xxx**

"So, do you have any questions or complaints?" asked Raffaela as she straightened her black and white kimono. Then she pushed a stray piece of hair aside so it wasn't in her face any longer.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, I do not. Your plans sound solid enough this time around," he answered as he stood up and fixed his vest. He then patted his fluffed up pants and leaned backwards to stretch his back.

"Was that an accusation?" Raffaela demanded as she glared daggers at him. Leonardo just shrugged.

"Not in the slightest," he answered as he began walking out. "Now, shall we begin? I think our master is becoming quite restless," he added as he looked at her over his shoulder. Raffaela sighed.

"Very well. This time, we shall succeed in capturing the Water Dragon Slayer," she said as she walked out the room with her twin brother behind her.

 _You will not get away this time,_ she thought to herself as she stepped outside into the night with a dark shadow over her face and a strong wind blowing around her, making her hair rise and swirl around her.

 **Xxx**

Kaira gave a satisfied sigh after she finished her meal. Who knew food could taste so good? "You know, every time you eat, you give a look that would make anyone wonder if you have eaten before…in your life," Shuuko stated as she leaned on the counter next to Kaira. Her red hair hung at her side and her necklace swished forward and backward. Kaira eyed it and frowned.

"Shuuko," she said just as the said mage said, "Kaira."

They both looked at each other and glared. "You go first," Shuuko said while looking away and giving a small pout, her cheeks puffed out a little in annoyance.

"No, you first," Kaira said as she copied Shuuko's expression.

Shuuko sighed and took a seat. "Fine. This isn't a matter to waste time on. We should go somewhere else though," she answered as she looked around the practically empty room, save four other individuals.

Kaira looked at her glass of water and nodded. "I agree. If it's about what happened, then that's what I would like to talk about as well," she answered. Shuuko nodded and stood up.

"I'm having a sleep over at your place and you can't stop me!" she exclaimed as she began stomping out of the guild with a victorious grin on her face.

"Wait, what?!" demanded Kaira. "Who gave you permission?! Get over Time-machine!" Kaira shouted as she stormed after Shuuko. They disappeared outside, leaving Amon, Spears, Lucas, and Nashi alone.

"What…was that?" asked Nashi with blinking eyes.

"They're at it again," Spears said as he waved them off. "Just let them cool their heads. After laying like the dead for almost six hours, they need to let loose a bit," he added.

"You're right," Nashi said. "Well, let's get going," she added.

"Oh, Shuuko is sleeping over at Kaira's place. Do you think they might do pillow fights? In their-," began Lucas with stars in his eyes. But he didn't finish because Nashi bopped him in the head, hard. When he got up, he was still grinning like an idiot but this time, blood was trickling from his nose.

"Pervert," the present party sighed.

 **Xxx**

"What…happened to you after…you know…our necklaces reacted?" asked Shuuko as she sucked on a popsicle and held her necklace between her fingers.

Kaira had a troubled expression on her face while she played with her necklace. "I saw these weird images. And…" she began when she chocked up. "And…I saw my dad. Times before he disappeared and images from when he looked younger," she whispered.

Shuuko slowly put her ice cream down and looked at Kaira. "It must have been hard to relive those memories. But, what about the images you saw?" she asked.

"It can't be helped. And I…I'm not sure. It went by so fast so it was hard to really focus on anything. But…it looked like some sort of city that was once at its prime but then destroyed," she answered. Then she looked up at Shuuko and asked, "What about you? Did you see anything?"

Shuuko nodded slowly. "First, it was me and my parents. Then, their…their deaths," she began as tears glossed over her eyes. However, she blinked them back and took a deep breath then continued. "After that, it looked like a beautiful and thriving city with a dragon that looked just like Aquamarine except in its prime years. But then, it was destroyed in a body of water," she finished.

Kaira leaned forward while shaking a little. "What do you think it means? How is it possible that we saw the same city destroyed in the same way when our necklaces connected?" she asked as she held her hands together.

Shuuko looked at Neveah who was fast asleep in her own bed across the room. A thing that Shuuko found both good and bad about Neveah was that she was a heavy sleeper. Nothing could wake her up. Unless it came to Kaira. If Kaira gave of a cry of alert, Neveah would be up and about in a matter of seconds.

"I was wondering the same thing. Say," Shuuko began as she picked up her necklace. "Do you…want to test it out?" she asked.

Kaira looked at her then at her necklace. "Let's do it," she answered as she stood up off her bed. Shuuko followed. "Let's remove our necklaces though. I don't want to be burnt again," Kaira added.

Shuuko nodded and they both took off their necklaces. "Okay, here we go," Shuuko said as she brought her necklace forward. Kaira did the same. Their necklaces clinked and tangled up with they met. Both girls braced for the reaction they felt before but…nothing happened.

"Wha-what?" asked Shuuko as she looked at the necklaces.

"Maybe we _need_ to wear them?" asked Kaira as she untangled her necklace.

"Maybe…" Shuuko mumbled as she put her necklace on. Kaira did the same.

"Well, let's do it," Kaira said. Shuuko nodded and they hugged. Their necklaces touched but again, nothing happened.

"It has to be your fault," Shuuko complained with a frown.

"Excuse me? How is it _my_ fault? It might be _yours_!" Kaira argued as she glared at Shuuko.

"How is it mine Goldfish?" demanded Shuuko.

"The answer is the same for your accusation about it being _my_ fault Tick Bomb," Kaira shot back.

"Why you," Shuuko said just as she was about to lunge.

"Hang on. I'm sorry," Kaira quickly said as she held her hands up.

"Huh? What for?" asked Shuuko quite surprised. Never before had Kaira apologized before they started a fight…unless it was something serious.

"Look, now's not the time to fight. This is serious. We have no idea what we saw and why it happened the way it did. It must have to do with our necklaces. It's happened before but the first time was only a pulse. This time, we actually saw something. We have to get to the bottom of this," Kaira answered.

"You're right, but how when we only have bottomless questions?" asked Shuuko as she sat back on Kaira's bed. Kaira began pacing her room.

"I don't know. But, each question has an answer right? So, if we dig deeper, we may find an answer," Kaira replied.

"True. But… should we tell master if this topic comes up?" Shuuko asked again.

"No. We tell her nothing. Until we ourselves have more answers, we can't drag anyone into it. Only when we have some lead we can, okay?" Kaira answered. Shuuko sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I understand," she said. Kaira smiled.

"Well, we should go to sleep now. We've had quite the eventful day. You can take my bed. I'll take the couch," she offered as she began walking away.

"Kaira. You can sleep on your bed. I'll take the couch," Shuuko said.

"Nah. You're the guest. Take it," Kaira said with a smile of complete sincerity which was certainly rare for Kaira. Shuuko's eyes widened and she gave a soft smile back.

"Thank you…Kaira," she whispered as she then tucked herself in. Kaira titled her head to the side with a smile and nodded.

"Of course, Shuuko," she whispered as she went to a spare closet and got out a blanket. Then she walked to the couch and placed her head down. "And hey Shuuko?" she asked from across the room, unable to fall asleep just yet.

"Yeah?" Shuuko answered.

"What…what would you…um…do if a guy…um questioned a male from your past?" asked the blue head.

"Why?" asked Shuuko as she sat up in the bed suddenly full of energy. Kaira blushed which thankfully, Shuuko couldn't see in the dark and so far away.

"Just be-because," she stammered in response not quite ready to share what happened between her and Amon back at the guild. Everything was quiet for a bit but it ended soon when Shuuko popped up in front of her after the light turned on.

"Oh my ticking minutes! Kaira! You're _blushing_! What happened? Who is it? Amon? Oh my goodness! It's happening! My ship might sail! Ah! What happened?! Did he question you about Spears? What did he say? No, what did _you_ say? I hope you said you aren't still with Spears. That ended a while ago. I hope you told him you're free. If you didn't so help me I'll-," Shuuko began without taking a breather. So Kaira cut in by zipping her mouth shut with some frozen water while blushing like mad.

"Keep it down Clock face. But…um…yeah. It's about him. He confronted me about it while I was looking for some food," Kaira began. Then she proceeded to share with Shuuko about her and Amon's conversation.

After it all, Shuuko let out her squeal with a nearby pillow. "Kyaaa! This is perfect, very perfect. What I say to that is you should get closer to him. Give him little signs of interest because girl, you _are_ interested. Then, maybe play hard to get at some times. You don't want to be that type of girl that is an easy catch," Shuuko told her. Kaira's head began spinning with all this information.

"S-slow down. W-would you do that with Lucas?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Shuuko as color left her body, not expecting the sudden twist in the conversation.

"Well, it's obvious you two have feelings for each other," Kaira said as she sat up.

"T-that doesn't…that isn't true," Shuuko stammered as beads of sweat fell from her face. Kaira raised a brow while she smirked.

"But isn't it?" she questioned.

"Listen. We're talking about you and Amon. You guys are ready for the next phase. A step up in your guys' relationship," Shuuko said, successfully evading the question. Kaira pouted but then sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure I can follow through with your advice. I think I'll just be myself. I mean, if he really does like me, then he'll like me for me. I won't have to be someone else to gain his attention. It'll already be on me," she answered.

Shuuko blinked then began looking around. "What are you doing?" asked Kaira with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm looking for my dense friend Kaira. She would _never_ say something so…so…so perfectly philosophical!" exclaimed Shuuko. Kaira felt a tick mark appear on her head. She then raised a fist and punched Shuuko in the face.

"I am not _that_ dense baka!" she seethed.

Shuuko rubbed her sore cheek but grinned. "You're right. You're not really dense. But you're also right in the aspect of being yourself. That's the advice I want to have as well when dealing with Lucas. I feel like if I'm not myself, I won't gain his attention. I mean, we are known as the duo who always fights but then can go on a shopping spree the next second and enjoy it," Shuuko said with a smile as she stood up. Kaira grinned at her.

"Atta girl! We'll both be ourselves, ne?" she said. Shuuko chuckled.

"Yup. Let's see how far we can get the guys to fall for us. First one to win the guy over will make the loser her slave for a week," she answered.

"I'm not gonna lose to you, Time Fuse," Kaira answered.

"Same here Urchin," Shuuko added. Then they shook hands and squeezed. Leave it to the two of them to make a competition out of something so small.

"Well," Kaira said just as a yawn slipped from her mouth, "let's get to sleep. We had an eventful day and I have a feeling it's going to be even more eventful tomorrow," she finished as she lay back down.

"Yeah okay. Good night Kaira," Shuuko said as she went to Kaira's bed.

Kaira lay on her side and smiled as she thought about Amon, but the cool feeling her necklace gave her made her mind wonder back to the images that both she and Shuuko had. _What are our necklaces exactly?_ Kaira asked herself as she began drifting to sleep.

 **Xxx**

 ** _And there we go with this chapter. We got some more Shuuko and Kaira time yet our girls seem to be at a dead end still. Will they be able to come up with a suitable answer soon or will they be stuck in the same place? Only one way to find out and that is to read on._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and hopefully, if you enjoyed this chapter, you'll give me feedback on your thoughts on this chapter :D I'll see you all in my next update which will hopefully be soon *crosses fingers* Take care till then! Have a great day/night!_**

 ** _~Emojimojo_**


End file.
